Superhero
by Bellsdestiny
Summary: Based off of SuperheroMovie that starred Drake Bell as Rick Riker. Drake starts off having a bad day then he gets his whole life changed around. Strange things happen and Drake finds that he has to become a hero to stop his new enemy. Eventual Drindy
1. Chapter 1

This will end up being Drindy (Drake/Mindy) in the end. This is also based off of Superhero Movie (2008) which starred Drake Bell. Just in case you haven't seen the movie, it's uploaded on you tube and I will put a link to the movie at the end of this chapter.

Also this story will have a few differences to the Superhero Movie to start with Drake is popular, he lives with Walter, Audrey, Josh, Megan and Josh's Grammy. Josh isn't popular and Drake hangs out with Trevor a lot.

As well as that for the sake of this story Mindy's current boy friend is called Chad which is the name of Mindy's cousin in Drake and Josh. He appears in the episode called Eric punches Drake. So for this story he will be Chad Landers(the surname of Lou Landers who in this will be his uncle and the only character that I will be using from Superhero Movie.) Now on with the story.

* * *

><p>Josh was sat on the bus that the school had hired to take them all to some science building for a school trip. He was sat with Eric and Craig. He looked around and saw Mindy sat with her boyfriend, ,but when he looked around he couldn't see Drake sat any where.<p>

Meaning that his brother was late again. When he heard shouting from out side of the bus he knew that he was right.

"Stop, stop the bus!" Drake shouted as he ran along the round by the side of the bus. He hadn't expected the bus to actually stop, so when the driver did stop he went flying in to the buses wing mirror.

Drake stood up and turning around banging in to the stop sign that was always visible when the bus was stopped. How could he forget about that annoying stop sign. He stood up from the ground again and turned to face the doors which then opened once again hitting him and causing him to spin down on to the ground.

When he got up this time, hoping that there was nothing else that could hit him, he stepped on to the bus a little out of breath from all of the running that he had done to catch up to the bus.

"Thanks." He said to the bus driver as the driver started to drive to the destination that he was told once again. Drake walked through the bus allowing his eyes to look at Mindy as he walked. He looked at Josh talking to Craig and Eric out of the corner of his vision and could see his brother roll his eyes at him. Many girls wanted him to sit next to them, but Drake didn't pay them any attention, still being more focused on Mindy.

As much as he said he didn't like her and as much as he insulted her see was actually really pretty, however she had a boy friend at the moment and it wasn't Josh. They broke up. It was some one who's uncle had lot's of money and to add to that he hated Drake and happened to be good at fighting. Better than he was. His name was Chad Landers.

"Hey Drake! Come here man." A voice shouted. Drake sat down next to the voice who called him looking at his friend as he chucked his bag on the floor, "What's up man?"

"Hey Trev." Drake said to Trevor who was always going to be his friend no matter how stupid people thought he was. Trevor had actually got a little more sense in his head now from hanging out with Drake a lot, but Josh always tells Drake that there's only so much sense you can get from him.

"I'm so excited for this class trip man," Trevor started adding man to the end of his sentence like he did a lot of the time when he was speaking to Drake, "We're gonna see some real cool stuff."

However Drake wasn't really listening to Trevor who was still talking while he looked at Mindy, watching her closely. He had been so clumsy lately that he was beginning to believe that him running in to the wing mirror, stop sign and doors of the bus this morning wasn't an accident. He had dropped a lot of things lately and ran in to some doors, but none of the _'cool' _people in his class hadn't noticed and none of the girls that loved him and the ones that he dated had noticed it either.

Trevor had though. Trevor also noticed that Drake wasn't listening to him, but was looking at Mindy. Drake knew that Trevor knew that he didn't really like Mindy, but Trevor also knew other things that Drake knew as well.

"Hey man you gotta forget about her. You said that you didn't like her and I know that's just a cover for you, but look she isn't even looking at you."

"If I could just manage to tell her how I feel." Drake replied.

"I told you man your never gonna get with her. She hangs out with the smart group and they all have one thing that you don't and that's intelligence. And if your intelligent nobody messes with her new boy friend and his crew."

"Come on that crew stuff isn't real." Drake said.

"Course it is, look around Drake you've got your sporty people, emo's, nerds, pretty girls, fan girls, good fighters and of course you've got the Drake Parker haters."

"The who?" Drake asked confused. After all he'd never heard of the _'Drake Parker haters.' _He had heard of every other 'crew' that Trevor had mentioned.

Only a second after Drake had said that some one punched him in the nose.

"Yeah it ain't new man," Trevor replied as Drake held his nose, "But you know what who cares, because we've got are own crew, me and you."

"Thanks Trev you're the best man." Drake replied with a smile on his face as he let go of his nose. And it was only a second after he said that that Trevor punched him before looking across at the 'crew' of 'Drake Parker haters' and spoke to them.

"Am I in?" He asked.

"No." Shouted back a choir of voices.

"Come on," Trevor mumbled before his moments of smartness for the day seemed to wear off and he returned to his usual strange self, "It's you and me baby. Against the world you hear me. You look good today I like your hair I've got to show you some thing that me and Scottie made last night." Trevor finished running his hand through Drake's hair.

The bus soon arrived at the schools destination and before Drake really knew any thing he was already in side of the building walking through the plain corridor with Trevor. Josh was walking in front of him holding a camera as he walked along with Craig and Eric. The three of them were doing a report on the trip for the school newspaper. Josh had asked him to help, however he had told his brother that it wasn't his thing.

"Welcome to Amalgamated I'm Doctor Strong head of the research department were we create the future today. And now I'd like to show you are crown jewel, the Amalgamated animal genetics lab," The man paused as every one in the group of students looked open mouthed in to the room, "Go ahead. Explore."

"All of our animals are-" Doctor Strong started to explain, but Drake wasn't really listening as Trevor ran off. He saw Mindy stood over with a white bird talking to it.

"Aww you're so pretty," She said adding a wave towards the bird, "Hi birdie, hi, hi." She continued speaking to the bird.

"Oh Drake take a photo of that bird for me." Josh said placing the camera around Drake's neck before he rushed off, not really giving Drake much choice as to whether he wanted to or not. Well at least it gave Drake a reason to go over to her.

"Hello Creature." Drake said with out meaning to do so.

"She's beautiful isn't she." Mindy said not allowing a return insult to slip out of her mouth as she started to try and make at least some form of conversation with Drake, even though she knew that he hated her.

"Yes she is." Drake replied, but he didn't mean the bird. Mindy looked at him and Drake thought of the first reply that he could, "I'm going to take a picture of her for Josh to use in the school newspaper." He said. Mindy nodded and turned around to look around the lab from where she was stood.

Drake then realised that would have to take a picture of the bird now that he had mentioned it. So that was what he did although he wasn't all that good at photography. Why Josh had asked him to take the picture he didn't know after all he had no camera skills.

"Are only rules. Don't feed the animal's and please no flash photography some of our genetically engineered animal's are a little sensitive to light." Doctor Strong said, however he said it a little to late.

Because while he was speaking Drake took the photo forgetting about the flash on Josh's camera and was completely shocked when the bird burst in to flames falling off of it's wooden perch and hitting the floor. Drake gasped and as it fell and didn't expect Mindy to turn round and face him.

"It flew away." He said gaining him self some time to hide what he done as Mindy started to walk away from where Drake was stood to look at some thing else.

Drake looked down at the burning bird and started to stamp on it to put the small flame out. He managed to do so, however he accidentally kicked the bird right in to the head of Chad who instantly turned to look at him.

"What the f*** parker." He said as he started to advance on Drake with his friends following him. Drake could tell that this was going to end in a fight which if he was honest was not his strongest area and lately his fighting skills and his ability to dodge in coming attacks had been very off key. As he mentioned earlier he had just become more clumsy.

"Get him Chad." One of his friends said.

"Come on Chad leave him alone." Mindy said coming to stand at the side of Drake leaning her arm out across him.

"I don't think so." Chad replied getting him self in to a fighting stance as he prepared to punch Drake until a hand was clasped down on to his shoulder causing him to turn his head.

"Is there a problem, Chad?" The man asked.

"No. No problem Uncle Lou." Chad replied making it obvious to Drake just who this guy was.

"Mr Lander's." Doctor Strong said as he turned around to face the man walking to his side, "Children this is Lou Landers visionary scientist and CEO of Amalgamated." He explained.

"Please I'm just a business man the future of science belongs to all of you. Please enjoy the tour." He said to every one as they all went back to looking around and Mr Strong went back to showing people what they were looking at.

Seconds after he had spoken to every one Mr Landers started coughing as he held a tissue up to his mouth.

"Are you okay?" Drake asked coming from behind him, finding it at least nice to ask since he had helped him.

"Yes this is healthy cough blood." Lou replied looking at Drake. As he was putting the tissue away in his pocket he noticed a small label with a name on it. "Drake Parker," Drake looked down at his jacket noticing that Josh had named it for him, he could only think of how un cool that is, "You're not Jared and Audrey Parker's son are you?" He asked.

"Yes I am." Drake replied not really liking the mention of his dad.

"Oh good people how are they?" He asked. Drake didn't know how this man knew them or how he could see his dad as a good person.

"My dad died violently nine years ago." Drake replied showing no facial expression at all to try not to give any thing away.

"But other wise okay?" He asked.

"Yes thank you." Drake managed to find the nice polite side of him that Josh had wanted him to use more often to form his answer. After all this man seemed nice and was being nice to him, "I live with my mum, sister, step dad, step brother and his Grammy now." Drake told Lou.

"Well you seem like a real chip of the old block," Lou told him Drake was surprised at that as no one had ever said that about him before, "Let's hope your not violently murdered to." He finished giving Drake a few taps on the top of his left arm before walking away from Drake and out of the lab.

As soon as he was gone Drake felt some thing push him down on to the hard floor.

"That's for made me look stupid," Chad said, "Next time I hurt you."

Drake stood up and looked at Josh's camera making sure that that wasn't broken as Josh would kill him if that was. Every one was following Mr Strong who was explaining some thing to them. Drake walked behind the group keeping his distance from every one else and only faintly listening to Mr Strong's explanations.

"Are most promising research is with these dragonflies. Which also have hard amour like scales and this species of dragonfly have a enormous of strength for it's size. And in this tank we've injected the DNA from all three species in to seven new genetically enhanced super dragonflies."

"But there's only six in there." Mindy pointed out as she looked in to the tank.

"Well one missing Dragonfly is the least of my concerns. I lost six tigers alone last month-"

However Drake didn't hear the rest of his explanation as he felt some thing bite in to the right side of his neck causing him to place his hand on his neck and to cry out quietly in pain. He headed over to the rest of the group as quickly as he could manage as he suddenly felt like he was ill.

"Josh here's your camera." He said handing it to his brother.

"Thanks Drake." Josh replied. Drake was about to walk away when he remembered that there was some thing that he had to say to Josh.

"Oh and stop labelling my clothing." Then he walked away desperately hoping that no one would see him leave. If they did then they would surely tell some one or they would try to stop him from doing so.

"This area is where we keep are live stock." Was all that Drake heard as he walked out of the lab, away from his class and away from what ever he thought had been making him feel so ill, but little did he know that it wasn't some thing in the lab, but some thing that was now running through his blood.

* * *

><p>Please review and thanks for reading.<p>

This will follow the plot of Superhero Movie as best as I can make it, but obviously this is rated T, so some of the things mentioned in the movie will not be in this story.

I advise that you check out the movie as well as it is really cool.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter and sorry for the wait in an update, the first week back to school is always busy and I didn't get much time to write this chapter up, so that explains why all of my stories have been updated at the same time and that pattern will probably continue now that I'm back at school.

* * *

><p>"I see." Audrey said to the person on the telephone in the hall while Walter sat on the sofa just listening to the conversation as best as he could while he read the newspaper that had some article about Bruce Winchell's hair in it.<p>

"Yes, well yes I understand. Thanks for the call," Audrey said as she placed the phone down and walked over to sit next to Walter on the sofa, "That was the principal, Drake walked off a class trip after all the parenting you've done he's still so troubled. Why do you think that is Walter?" She asked him.

"I have no idea Audrey, I've tried to teach him every thing that I can about being a man."

"And a good man you are," Audrey said before thinking back to what she and Walter used to do on their nights out when she left Drake to look after Megan, "Now it's my turn to kiss you." She said before she leaned in to kiss Walter who quickly caught on to what Audrey was doing.

"So now it's my turn to kiss you." Walter said before kissing Audrey. Megan walked past after coming in from the garage and placed her hand across her eyes to shield them from a sight that she still wasn't used to. As she was walking down the hall to her room up stairs for ran in to Josh who seemed to have lost some thing.

"What have you lost this time boob?" She asked placing a hand on her hip.

"Have you seen Drake?" Josh asked back.

Megan gave him a slightly confused look before she answered, "How can you lose Drake?"

"I don't know," Josh replied, but have you seen him?" Josh pushed his sister for an answer.

"No, but he's probably just in his room playing his guitar." She replied.

"Good thinking, thanks Megan." Josh said as he ran off to his shared bed room. When he was out of side Megan took her hand off of her hip and shook her head.

"Boob." She mumbled before continuing to head to her room.

Audrey and Walter were still sat on the couch kissing when Drake opened the front door, both of them heard him come in and stopped kissing each other to speak to him.

"Oh Drake we were wondering where you were you're so late." Audrey said as she saw Drake walk in to the house not noticing him groaning or how he placed his hand over his neck for a moment. He was stumbling around and this time he was defiantly not putting it down to his resent clumsiness. He walked right in to the table knocking every thing off of it, but mum and Walter didn't seem to notice it.

"About time you got home we were all getting worried. Your mum says that you can sleep in late in the morning, but don't forget that it's your turn to feed the fish." Walter said as Drake stumbled around the room trying to get enough balance to walk up the stairs, "Ata boy." Walter said as Drake tripped over the stairs and he was only on the first one.

"I don't know some thing just doesn't seem right about him." Audrey said as she started to knit a sweater for Megan.

"Teenagers," Walter said before thinking things through and seeing Audrey's worried face he added more to his sentence, "I'll go talk to him." He could see a smile appear on Audrey's face as he headed up the stairs.

Drake was sat on his bed, having no clue how he had managed to get up the ladder to sit on it, however he was just glad that he had managed it. He had lied to Josh that he had been at band practise that had overrun. He was surprised that Josh hadn't asked why he had been at band practise with out his guitar, but he had a reason ready for that question any way.

There was a knock at the open door which was Walter. Josh just smiled at his dad before going back to talking to Craig and Eric on the phone.

"Rough day huh," Walter said to Drake as he walked over to Drake's bed who just felt plain sick, "Here have a drink." Walter said passing Drake a water bottle before going on about some thing which even made Josh look at him. Walter was going on about some time when he was beat up at school as a kid, but Drake didn't hear all of it as he dropped the water bottle as his body fell back against the bed, Drake's consisness fading completely.

When Walter and Josh looked at him though they failed to notice the huge red bump on the right side of his neck. It also seemed appropriate that the weather out side was thunder and lightning. The weather was the same over at the amalgamated building where a huge meeting was taking place in Mr Lander's office.

"I'm losing patience Doctor Strong." A man said as he and Doctor Strong walked across the room. It was a sort of half lab, half normal room sort of place.

"Please sir if you could just wait a few minutes."

"I've waited long enough for this eco manic we're the board of directors are time is valuable." The man replied as he pointed to a picture of Mr Landers.

"Not as valuable as mine Mr Dolson," Mr Landers said as he walked out from the picture startling said man who had been looking at the picture, "You see I have a terminal illness I have been fighting it for years, but the disease has ravished my organs as of this moment I have one hour left to live." Mr Landers finished as he turned over the hour glass. As he turned it over the sand instantly ran through it. He turned to Doctor Strong who shrugged his shoulders.

"It was on sale." He replied simply before Mr Landers sighed as the board of directors just gave him questioning looks.

"Gentlemen if your ready allow me show you the future," Mr Landers said as he and Doctor Strong pulled the white cover off of the main object in the room, however the sheet didn't come straight off like planned getting caught on one end of the machine, "From the, from the, lift it over."

"What the hell is that?" Mr Dolson asked while he and the other directors just looked at the chair like thing in question.

"An innovation not only saving my life, but the life off this company. For too long we've scraped up profits on pills and injections the real prize is the total cure. A device that can alter DNA, restore the body to perfect health." Mr Landers replied as he sat in the chair and Doctor Strong clipped together the metal cuffs over Mr Landers feet and wrists.

"You're crazy." Was Mr Dolson's only reply to Mr Lander's explanation.

"Crazy is hearing voices, talking to cats, dating Polar Abdul. I'm not crazy I'm a visionary."

"Sir the machine's never been fully tested if some thing was to go wrong-" Doctor Strong didn't get any chance to finish his sentence.

"Start the machine!" Mr Landers said before Doctor Strong went over to his computer and started typing things and codes in before the machine started a golden coloured light emitting from the machine.

Doctor Strong continued to type, "Genetic modifications at optimum levels," More typing, "Sir the core is over heating we have to abort." He shouted out, however Mr Landers gave him no signal or notice to do so. Some thing did go wrong the gold light filling the room before there was an explosion. A few pieces of metal and other items scattered around the room.

"Did it work?" Mr Landers asked curiously.

"I'm so sorry." Doctor Strong replied solemnly.

"Well, well, well I want you to know what a joy it will be running this company with out you in the way," Mr Dolson told Mr Landers leaning over him. Mr Landers grabbed Mr Dolson's wrist, holding it tightly, "Let go. Let me go." He said desperately as a red light travelled down their hands before he fell to the ground, old and dead.

Doctor Strong just starred open mouthed at the events that had just happened as Mr Landers stood from the chair breaking the metal bands that had been strapped over his wrists and feet. He pulled off his glasses looking at the board of directors who all looked very scared now that they had no idea what was going on.

"Gentlemen I think it's time we made some personal changes." Mr Landers said with a smile as he advanced on them. Doctor Strong just watched a mixture of shock and panic running through his veins as numerous screams were heard and it was soon Doctor Strong's turn (to scream like a girl,) as Mr Landers killed each member from the board of directors, one by one.

The sun shown through the windows of the room that Drake and Josh shared as Drake gave another small groan and began allowing his eyes to twitch slightly. His head was laid on the pillow of his bed, so that the side of his neck that had been bitten was not visible. It also meant that he was facing the door of the room.

"Ahh, how long was I asleep?" Drake asked aloud to no one in particular as he managed to bring his body back to life placing a hand carefully to his aching head as he tried to remember what happened and how long he had actually been asleep.

"Five days." A voice from beside him answered. It turned out to be Walter who was stood on the ladder of Drake's bed looking reasonably tired as if he had been awake for the whole night. He left the room after giving Drake an answer and Drake wondered hoe he could have been asleep for five days from a single dragon-

The dragonfly.

Drake stood from his bed finding that he was still in the clothes that he wore five days ago on that school trip. He climbed down the ladder and walked over to the desk where the computer was, picking up a mirror from the side of the computer. He looked at the right side of his neck and felt around for any sign of the bump that he was sure had been there before he fell asleep, however it was now completely gone that it made him wonder if he'd imagined it being there in the first place.

The computer was already on, so he just opened the internet and began typing his question in to Google. He typed in two words, Dragonfly bite, and pressed enter. He opened a website called MDnet which came up with a box titled symptom checker and a question. _How can MDnet help you today? _Drake just gave it a slightly confused look as he waited for any thing else to appear on the screen.

Three answers with little boxes besides them came up. _I have a headache, I have a cold, I want to figure out what's wrong with Brittany _(Which Drake thought was a very weird question to have on some kind of symptom checker program) and lastly _I was bitten by a bug_, which Drake clicked almost as soon as it appeared in front of his eye sight.

_Are you in pain? _The next question asked with two answers, _yes_ or _no_. Drake thought for a second before clicking no. The next question came up and this one actually shocked Drake more than the answer to one of the previous questions had.

_Have you ever had sexual intercourse? _The next question asked. Drake looked of his shoulder at the door to see if any one was coming, when he saw that no one was he shrugged and clicked yes. _Don't lie to me. _The computer replied. Drake looked at the screen reading the answers that he had a choice of and slowly clicked _I'm not. _

_It's okay, you can tell me the truth. I'm a doctor. _The computer said. Drake sighed clicking the one answer that it gave him the choice of, _Okay I'm a virgin._

When the computer put up it's next reply Drake just looked at the screen curiously before a chat box opened causing Drake to, out of curiosity moved the chair closer to the computer and read the words off of the screen, wondering what it really meant.

_**PROFX5016: **__Drake… I have answers._

_**PROFX5016: **__Do not seek me out._

_**PROFX5016: **__I will come to you._

Then the box closed and Drake just became even more confused, "Wait." Drake mumbled to no one in particular. A noticed then appeared on the screen. _**PROFX5016 **__has added you as a friend on face book. _Read the notice before it too disappeared. Drake looked over at his bed and opened the trunk at the bottom of it and pulled out a picture of him and his granddad he also picked up the ring that his granddad had given him on that day.

"Oh granddad," Drake said to him self as he flicked through a book of pictures, "I thought you'd live forever." As he looked up his eyes caught the window. He walked over to it and looked out seeing that Mindy was next door in the bedroom of their next door neighbours daughter. Drake just watched the two of them for a few minutes forgetting every thing else for a moment and the fact that he had slept for five days as he just watched her.

"Breakfast Drake!" His mother shouted from down stairs, Walter had obviously told her that he was awake.

Drake ran over to the bedroom door, "I be down in a minute." He shouted down before running back towards the window, however Mindy was gone and Drake let out a sigh as he walked down stairs and headed in to the kitchen.

"Morning Honey, how are you feeling?" Audrey asked him Drake just shrugged in reply before looking around and seeing that it was him and his mum.

"Where's Josh?" He asked.

"Oh Drake I nearly forgot to tell you," Audrey started making Drake wonder what it was that she could have nearly forgotten to tell him, "Josh had to leave to get to the science fair and we weren't sure if your would wake up this morning," If Drake was honest he wasn't sure if he would wake up this morning, "But Josh asked me to ask you to meet him there if you woke up to help him. He really wants to beat Mindy this year."

"Yeah see you later mum." Drake said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Honey where are you going?" His mum asked him.

"To meet Josh." He replied holding the front door open.

"But dear are you sure that your up to it, after all you just slept for five days are you sure that you don't want a doctor or some thing?" She asked and although that Drake had considered that option if he continued normally then he may be able to believe that he was simply bitten by a dragonfly that made him ill and hope that was simply it.

"I'm fine mum," He told her, however she didn't look convinced, so he added more, "Really mum. I have to help Josh beat the Creature." He said before leaving the house knowing that he had convinced his mum enough.

* * *

><p>Please review and thanks for reading.<p>

Do any of you know if Drake has ever broken his arm? If so please leave a review or pm me.

Sorry again for the late updates.


End file.
